


Spider-Man's Hope

by Gutman_03



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/ Justice League, Spider-Man/Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Experimentation, Find! Spider-Man, First work - Freeform, Guilt, Hurt Avengers, Hurt! Spider-Man, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, Injured Spidey, It might change alot, Kidnapping, Protectiveness, Random - Freeform, Searching, not his fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutman_03/pseuds/Gutman_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though people hate their local hero, he chooses to save them. Everyday, day after day. His reward is none other than hurts and pains of injuries. He had no more family. Everyone is dead. He lives everyday as Spider-Man. On the run from the CPS. He needs help but doesn't ask anyone for any. Except the Avengers might help. Oh and he also gets a spot on the Avengers. But what happens when he goes missing? Do the Avenger's help him? Is Spider-Man going to be able to escape evil hands in time?<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>First work. I have no idea how to write stories? ; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spidey's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I have no idea what I'm even doing! ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new light for Spider-Man.

It's a normal night in New York. The city never sleeps. It keeps on going with or without sunlight. With or without everyone. Of course normal people would be sleeping at one in the morning, but noooo. Crime never sleeps does it? Of course you friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is there to save the day!!!  
He swoops down from his perch on the roof, landing in an alley. This is Spider-Man, or Peter Parker. He saves lives everyday. It's his thing, his hobby. Anyways, he goes to nab a robber. This robber is clearly a rookie. No masks, no weapons, nothing. Just his hands and his clearly retarded mind. Running, the crook slams right into Spider-Man. "Well hello there! What are you doing out so late? Or would it be early? I bet that a nice and cozy jail cell will be better than running around in the morning. Or is it night? Help me out man! I don't know what to call it!" Easily and swiftly he webs him to the wall. Also his mouth, so he couldn't answer.  
"Better luck next time! Oh wait, don't do that again you'll just end up in jail, bro!" And with that, he leaves the criminal webbed to the wall. Webbing away, he enjoys the thrill of web slinging. Up and down, flips and turns. His next stop is the Avengers tower.  
He hangs out a lot there, he's not an Avenger. he just hangs with them and does some patrols with them.No biggie. Just your everyday webhead doing his duties. Anyways, he jumps on the window signaling for JARVIS to open the window. Climbing inside, everybody was hanging out and having a good time. "Wassup guys? Why you up so late?" Hawkeye, who was battling with Falcon on Halo, replied, "Hanging out." Rolling his eyes, Tony explained. "Waiting for you. Duh, why else would Cap be up this late?" Chuckling Spider-Man pulled up his mask to his nose, "Yeah. It is an ungodly hour for Captain America. Nights our ours, mornings are his." Grabbing a pepperoni pizza, he began eating. Everyone went silent and the only nose was from the TV. Confused he finished his pizza and rolled his mask down. "So, whats up?" Cap looked around and everyone nodded. Hawkeye and Tony were grinning from ear to ear. Cautiously Spidey asked, "Whats going on?"  
Nobody replied. That is intel' Cap smiled and shook his head. "He doesn't see it guys. Can I just tell him?" Cocking his head to the side, Spider-Man's curiosity grew so very much. Cap chuckled, "We want you to become an Avenger, son." Everyone burst out laughing, even Black Widow! She wasn't supposed to laugh! Little did he know his mouth was opened and he just stared. Tony got a hold of himself first and said, "I think we broke him." Then he double over laughing. "Um. Are you like for real?" Cap still smiling and nodded his head. "Sure?' Black Widow said, "Your'e basically already were one. You have been going on missions with us." Smiling Spider-Man said, "Okay." In one swift motion, everybody, except Spidey, celebrated.  
Once the all the excitement was over, they just hung out and ate pizza. Falcon and Hawkeye played video games, Black Widow and Bruce Banner read, Tony tinkered with electronics and Thor and Captain America sat and talked about stuff. Spider-man was hanging from the ceiling. His web hammock swayed back and forth, little did everybody know he was asleep. The voices and lull of the night drug him into a peaceful state if sleep.  
Hawkeye was first to notice his silence. Silencing everyone, he made a disastrous plan. He planned on dumping a bucket of ice cold water on his head. Tony even started to record the whole thing. Hawkeye climbed in the air vents along with Black Widow. Since Spider-Man hung from the ceiling, he webbed himself right underneath an air vent. Poor poor Spidey. Once in place, Hawkeye stood with the bucket above his unaware head. Tony biting his lip to suppress his laugh. Fortunately, for Spider-Man, he had his Spider Sense. A soft humming on the base of his skull woke him up to Clint above him. He had his mask on so they couldn't see his face. Grinning, Hawkeye was close enough so he could flip the bucket and pour it in him without getting any on him.  
In lightning speed, he pulled up his legs. Flipping the bucket on top of him, Spider-Man stuck to the roof laughing his butt off. Once everyone processed what happened, Clint was in the web hammock soaked and freezing. Tony doubled over laughing, he was laughing so hard he started to cry. Natasha was in the vent still with a smirk, Cap was chuckling, everyone was was laughing on the ground laughing. Pretty soon, Spider-Man was laughing so hard he fell from his spot on the roof. He landed on the couch with a THUMP. It only made everyone else harder. Clint was in the hammock looking down crying from so many laughs. After the laughter fit stopped, everyone stood up. It was 3:30 in the morning but no one was nearly tired enough for sleeping. Clint was the first to speak, wrapping a blanket around his freezing body he said, "No fair! You weren't sleeping!"  
  
Chuckling Spider-Man replied, "Yeah, no. I was actually sleeping."  
Tony looked intersted. Oh no. "What do you mean you weren't sleeping? You were awake, which is why you were able to avoid that bucket of water." Signalling his hands towards Clint, who was clearly smirking.  
  
"No I was asleep. Unaware of that bucket. That was intel' he started to tilt it. Then I woke up. Spider Sense guys." Pausing he had a mysterious thought, "Wait. Did you guys not know about my Spider Sense! How did you miss that?!"  
  
Black Widow was just smirking, which Hawkeye picked up on. "Natasha you knew!" She simply looked at her nails acting uninterested, "Of course I did. Why did you think I went in the vent with you?" Clint just gave an exaggerated intake of breath. Like betrayal. And like that everybody laughed. Except Natasha, she never laughed. Just smirked. A sharp pain went up Spider-Man's spine, warning him of danger. He yelped from the pain. "Stop! Geez! No more! Not funny, no more pranks guys." Holding his head, he shook it off. Cap stepped forwards, "Are you okay, son? No body was doing anything. We're all right here." Shaking his head, he blinked his headache away. It took him a second to reply. "Ugh. That hurt. A lot. Which is weird because that only happened once when somebody messed with my Spider Sense. Agh. Geez that really hurt." Walking towards the source of the attack, he found a little device. "Ah frick." Spider Sense ringing on overdrive. "JARVIS open the window! Like now!" Sprinting over, he webbed up the device on the way over. Chucking it out the window, 2 seconds later it exploded. Flinging Spider-Man back along with a few glass pieces now currently in his skin.  
At first everybody thought he was crazy, but not when the stupid thing exploded. Everybody dove for cover. Spider-Man landed on the couch with a grunt. A few minutes passed when they deemed it worthy enough to climb out of their spots. Spider-Man was sitting on the couch assessing his wounds. With a gleeful tone he said, "Okay nothing major! Great!" Standing up he quickly regretted it. Good thing Cap was there within two seconds to catch him. "Wow okay. That thing is causing a lot more trouble than its worth." Grinning, Cap asked him, "Do we need to get you to the med bay?" Quickly Spider-Man replied, "Nope! We do not need to go there! I'm fine, I just have to pull a few shards of glass out of my body and then patch them up. Nothing much." Bruce raised an eyebrow. Grabbing the first aid kit in under the counters, he went over to help out. It took 5 minutes to pull out the glass, wrap it and do the rest. Everybody,except Spider-Man swept up the glass. Spider-Man was safely passed out on the couch. That is intel' everybody was done and relaxing on the couch. Of course Tony and Hawkeye got curious of who the famous web-slinger was so naturally they went for the mask. They flipped a coin to see who would take the mask off. Tony won. Everybody else watched with curiosity in their eyes, but kept their distance. Finding the seam of the mask, he started to pull back the mask. Tony was in the surprise of his life though. A hand shot up flipping the unsuspecting man onto the ground. Tony let out a scream of surprise. Flipping on the other side of the couch in a low stance, ready for a fight. Spider-Man regained his senses. Helping Tony up, he looked around. They were a suppressing a laugh. "Uh. Why were you trying to take my mask off? Let alone while I was unconscious? Don't you know who I am?" Then things got real serious real fast. Natasha replied, "Tony won a coin toss to take the mask off. And no. We do not know who you are." Laughing Spider-Man replied, "Really?! Well then. I wasn't expecting that."  
Silence took the room before Sam spoke, "So... Do we get to see the man behind the mask?" Raising an eyebrow, Cap had the same question. "Okay," everyone jumped to the excitement. Spider-Man out up his finger, "But you can't report me to CPS." Tony asked suddenly, "Wait. So your not even 18 yet?!" Shrugging Spidey replied, "Yeah. It's not that big of a deal-" Then Captain America, of all people, interrupted him. "Are you an orphan and homeless?"  
"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal. I just make myself a web hammock and sleep there for a night or two. I mean its easier too. I can be Spider-Man a lot more." "How did we miss that fact?" Hawkeye asked. Obviously stunned.  
"You didn't. I just haven't given any facts as to why I hang here a lot. Or why when you guys tail me i literally don't care. I just carry one backpack with all my stuff in it. Pictures, my broken camera, extra Spidey suits, repair supplies, first aid kit, and stuff like that.''  
Tony finally said, "Okay! Thats it! Your living here with is now!'' Everybody hummed in agreement. Except Spider-Man. "No! I cant do that-" Hawkeye stopped him. "Too late man. Its already been agreed on." Huffing in defeat, he sat on the couch.  
Smirking Tony said, "So are we gonna get to see your face?"  
Chuckling Spider-Man said, "I guess so. You'll get to see this beautiful face once and for all." Taking a deep breath, he pulled up the mask.  
"PETER PARKER!" Everyone yelled at once. Mouths agape.  
Wincing at the sudden outburst, he replied, "The one and only." Giving a big toothy smile. "Are you jealous I got paid to take selfies of myself?" Natasha just smirked and kept to herself. Cap rubbed his face, Thor looked puzzled, and everbody else just kept staring and looking between the mask and his face. Raising an eyebrow, Spidey ran his fingers through his hair. "Hello? Should I put the mask back off Because I can if-"  
"No your good, kid. Were're just surprised." Tony said. "Surprised that I started being a superhero at 15 or because I'm Peter Parker?" Shaking his head he replied, "A little bit of both." Keeping his eyebrow raised, "Uh-uh. Sure. So what do you-"  
Spider Sense!  
Dive for Cap! He's gonna get hit!  
Making a break for it, he tackled Cap. Unfortunately Spidey was hit in the process. The bullet went into his abdomen, burying itself deep. "Arg!" Hitting the ground, the world became unfocused. Bleeding out, that's what Spider-Man is doing. Bleeding out, dying. Cap is holding pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Come on kid! Stay with me! Come on Peter!" Giving him a pained smile, Spider-Man spoke in between gasps of air, "You know.... it'snot... my-my first time. *cough cough* Getting shot, right? *cough cough cough*" Spider-Man tried to keep his smile as much as he could, but alas the pain won. A pained nose escaped his throat. The pain was excruciating. After the failed attempt on Cap's life, the shooter quickly ran. Luckily for Iron Man, he flew over to the criminals perch and captured him. Everyone hurried to the quin-jet, boarding Peter was painful just to watch. Even though his mask has been placed back on his head (because Fury didn't know his secret identity) you could still see his pained expression. The bullet wound was gushing out blood by the minute. Every second of every minute could cost the poor Peter Parker his life.  
Everybody suited up on the jet on the way to the helicarrier. "Tony contact Fury and tell him we are on the way, Widow whats are ETA?" Cap spoke in his commanding tone trying to mask his concern. "4 minutes."  
"Okay. Falcon figure out whats in his system. His veins are blue around the area of the wound." Cap positioned himself in a different position so Falcon could do a full body scan. The criminal sat cuffed on the other side of the jet, worry knitted onto is face. Once the scans were complete Falcon's reaction wasn't happy. "Cap. He's been poisoned. It counteracts your super serum, but he doesn't have the super serum. I don't know whats gonna happen to his body."  
*Cough cough cough cough cough* "Argh. Its okay... I'll probably.... make it. Don' worry 'bout me..." And with that the Darkness crept into his eyes. "Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Peter! I need you to stay awake! Widow are we there yet?"  
"Yep. Hold on!"  



	2. Death Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race to help Spider-Man. Can they do it or is the web-slinger done for life? And who is this mysterious person?

With a hard landing, the team quickly opened up the door. Picking up the poor boy, Cap sprinted as fast as he could. Getting inside the helicarrier is easy because Fury was opening the door when Cap sprinted inside. "Captain America! What do you think your're doing?!" Without stopping, he shouted, "Avenger down, sir!" He kept on running, passing many confused and puzzled SHIELD agents. All that they saw was the blur of red, white, and blue. Not long after, he burst into the med bay with Spider-Man in his arms. "Somebody help me!" Quickly some agents took him on a stretcher and pulled him into a room. "Captain we need you to stay out here. All you can do is wait and see."   
  
"The mask stays on." "But-" "No the mask stays on, understand?" "Yes, sir." And with that the doctor left into the room, closing it behind him. Leaving Steve helpless.  
  
He felt numb. Peter wasn't supposed to be taking bullets at 16 or 17 years old. His biggest worries should be about girls and his grades. Not saving a every ungrateful city every other day. Oh god! That bullet was aimed at Captain America, to kill. He wasn't supposed to be here, injured. In the land of the living and the dead. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sat down in a nearby chair. He needed to think of what happened. He needed to figure out why.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
They landed the jet, immediately Steve ran out of the hanger with the kid in his arms. He left a very confused Director Fury and a stumbling team. Oh well, let's just hope the kid makes it out alive. Once landed, everybody stood up, Natasha took the crook and basically dragged him out of the jet. Her strong hold probably cutting off circulation to the rest of his arm. It's what he gets for what he did to Spidey. And its not even the beginning of his punishment. Fury walked up with Coulson by his side. The first thing that comes out of his mouth is, "Why is there a bleeding vigilante on my ship?" Clint stood up to him with his stink eye. "The new Avenger? Oh he only saved all of out asses. Oh and then he took the sniper shot for Cap. Come to think of it, I don't really know why we saved him." Clint was obviously pissed off. He wanted to murder the guy who pulled the trigger, torture him. Fury raised an eyebrow at his anger. Clint was supposed to be an agent who didn't show their emotions easily, same with Natasha. In this case, they both looked ready to torture and murder the guy who did it. Iron Man stepped in, "Look Pirate, we need to go see if our newest member is going to be alive for his first 24 hours of being an Avenger. Clint and Natasha can so whatever they would like to do with this-" Bruce stepped in, "I think he just wants to see how our Spidey is going to be." Filling out, they all walked past Fury.  
  
Clint and Natasha went towards the interrogation rooms, Thor went to Asgard because his father needed him, and everyone else went to the med bays. For some reason, Fury didn't try to stop any of them or for that matter talk to them. Coulson asked, "Sir? Why are we letting them go?" Fury turned and started to walk towards the doors, "Because, at this state Coulson, there is no way we could stop them." Everyone went their separate ways.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Tony walked into the med bay still with his full body armor on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to help me in anyway posible!!! I have no idea how to do this, first story!!! Yahhh! If you comment to correct or just to comment, THANK YOU!!!


End file.
